dancing_with_the_stars_us_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Schwimmer
Lacey Schwimmer is an American competitive ballroom dancer, singer, and the winner of multiple youth championships. She is best known as the fourth place finalist of the third season of So You Think You Can Dance. She is the daughter of noted dancer Buddy Schwimmer, as well as the cousin of Heidi Groskreutz, who placed fourth on the second season of So You Think You Can Dance and younger sister of Benji Schwimmer, the winner of the show's second season. She participated in the seventh season of Dancing with the Stars as a professional dancer paired with Lance Bass of 'N Sync, in the eighth season of the show paired with Jackass star Steve-O and in the ninth season paired with actor and Iron Chef America host Mark Dacascos. Schwimmer returned to Dancing with the Stars''for its eleventh season and she was partnered with Disney Channel star, Kyle Massey and in the 12th season, paired with radio hostMike Catherwood. In the thirteenth season, she was paired with transgender activist Chaz Bono. Schwimmer did not return for season 14 of ''Dancing With The Stars'. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Dancing with the Stars On the morning of August 25, 2008 on Good Morning America Schwimmer was announced as one of the professional dancers on season seven of Dancing with the Stars and was partnered with Lance Bass. TV Guide reported that Schwimmer had endometriosis but was still able to continue on the show as her condition did not require surgery. She returned for seasons 8, 9, 11, 12 and 13. During this time, she and professional dancers, Chelsie Hightower and Dmitry Chaplin, are the only former participants from So You Think You Can Dance to perform as regulars on DWTS. However, other SYTYCD alumnis such as Anya Garnis, Iveta Lukosiute, Ryan DiLello and Pasha Kovalev have often done special performances performed during the results show. On November 25, 2008, Schwimmer and her celebrity partner, Lance Bass, finished in 3rd place. Lacey was on the last DWTS tour with her partner Lance Bass. The tour ended on February 8, 2009. Lacey returned for season eight of DWTS, and she was partnered with reality television star Steve-O. On August 24, 2009 it was announced on GMA that Schwimmer would be partnering Mark Dacascos for season nine. Schwimmer was not paired with a celebrity partner in season ten, but was present in a few results show dances. In season 11 Schwimmer was partnered with Disney Channel star Kyle Massey. They made it to the finale and were the runners-up to Jennifer Grey and Derek Hough. For season 12, Lacey was partnered with radio personality Mike Catherwood. They were eliminated first on March 29, 2011. For season 13, Schwimmer was partnered with Chaz Bono. They were eliminated on October 25, 2011. With Lance Bass Average:24.5 *Score was awarded by stand in judge Michael Flatley. With Steve-O Average:15.8 With Mark Dacascos Average:22.1 *Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. With Kyle Massey Average:24.9 With Mike Catherwood Average:15.0 With Chaz Bono Average:18.8